Many light fixtures today generate a high amount of glare. In addition to being aesthetically unpleasing, this glare can cause annoyance to a user. For example, the uneven distribution of light caused by the glare can be distracting, cause visual misperceptions, and cause a tripping or other safety hazard. The glare from a light source can be caused by a lens, a diffuser, a reflector, and/or some other optical device of the light source.